Esperanzas no muertas
by lindakennedy
Summary: Esta soy yo, Integra Hellsing, y esta es mi familia, y mi amor secreto Dorian. El es humano y por lo tanto, es dificil poder decirle lo que siento. El conde Dracula es mi padre, y veo dificil que conscienta esto.


**Mucho gusto y gratos saludos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque ahora traigo una nueva historia que espero y les guste sobre Hellsing. No tiene nada que ver con la serie ya que esto es una secuela de TORTURA BIEN LLEVADA y su miniserie "Esto no es mío" en la que como saben surgieron dos productos de esto: La hija de Alucard y Seras Victoria y el hijo de Leon y Claire Kennedy: Dorian e Integra.**

**Los personajes no son míos (a excepción de los dos que mencione) sino de su creador Hirano-sama. Pero si a alguno se le ocurriese la sola idea de robarme y plagiarme mi escrito los buscare por toda la faz de la tierra y perforare sus cráneos hasta que no quede ni rastro de lo que fueron antes. Nah mentira pero si los voy a vanear con Fanfiction.**

**Por cierto, tome prestados algunos comportamientos de "Twilight" en la actitud de Integra jr. Sé que me van a colgar pero tengo mis fundamentos, no será ninguna puta mariposa brillante ni cualquier otra tontería del libro, pero al menos algunas creencias y habilidades de los Cullen, tuve que sacarles algo bueno. De todos modos espero sus críticas y cualquier cosa que pidan yo lo cambiare.**

**¿Estamos?**

**Ahora sí, disfruten de mi primer capítulo.**

**Juventud extraña y dolorosa eternidad.**

No sé porque todos en esta casa de mueven tan ajetreados de noche, parecen locos. Mis padres de noche no están tampoco y solo me quedo con los abuelos, Integra y Arthur. Siempre están hablando de demonios y armas y entrenamientos que a mi parecer solo son patrañas porque ¿Si nadie nos puede matar entonces porque entrenamos tanto para evitar que nos dañen? Bueno, a los abuelos (que por alguna extraña razón están jóvenes) se les tiene que proteger porque bueno, son mis abuelos y los amo.

No tengo muchos amigos y tampoco asisto a la escuela, mis padres dicen que me daña el sol por ser lo que soy pero a escondidas me levanto en las mañanas y no me sucede nada. Incluso la abuela me ha visto andar en el campo pero no les dice a ellos. Hay pocos niños aquí, todos sobrinos y nietos de los hermanos de mi abuelo, me llevo bien con ellos aunque no vienen muy seguido y no piensan nada malo de mi (hago trampa lo sé, pero por si acaso). Toda la educación la recibo aquí en la mansión.

Últimamente he salido de noche a correr en el bosque, donde nadie me ve y puedo ser libre de comportarme. Sin visitas, sin balas, sin tanta sangre, sin ser… bueno, todo eso que acarrea el ser un vampiro.

Mis padres ¿Qué he de decir que nadie sepa ya? Mi papa es un asesino desquiciado en potencia, lo he visto en incontables ocasiones en las que veo por los monitores de la PC de la abuela su "trabajo". Dicen que está loco y que es un monstruo en su más pura esencia, aunque a mí no me da miedo estar con él, conmigo es puro amor y rosas. Si lo sé, suena un poco loco decirlo pero hay veces en las que tengo sueños extraños y me despierto jadeando buscando algo con que quitarme el sudor de la frente y ahí está mi padre, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo va a estar bien. Es un buen hombre, solo que no hay mucha gente que lo entienda, solo mis abuelos, mi madre, los tíos Kennedy y yo.

Mi madre es… no sé, como son todas las madres supongo. Aunque ella es la única que conozco que sea inmortal, es preocupada y a veces exagera las cosas, muchas veces pienso que no va a superar jamás su época de los veintiún años, pues parece niña cuando ella y papa discuten. La amo como es.

Mis tíos… bueno no sé si llamarlos así porque en realidad no son nada, son los que más vienen a la casa. La tía Claire es una buena persona, y me cae bien porque es la segunda humana que veo le grita sin miedo a mi papa, además de la abuela. El tío es extraño, siempre está mirando a mi papa con cara de asesino, y mi padre hace lo mismo. Creo que son algo así como con Pip, porque ninguno de los dos puede verlo a él ni en pintura.

A mí el que me cae mejor de ellos es Dorian, su hijo. Es castaño claroscuro entre marrón y rojo, y sus ojos son de un profundo gris. Siempre tiene algo nuevo que contarme, y se parece mucho a su papa. Tanto en su forma de ser como en su físico, parece tener más edad cuando solo tiene 19, por cuestiones de su familia trabaja como su padre, es un agente secreto que envían a misiones importantes como a las que va mi tío, o mi papa. Sé que no debo decirlo, pero me gusta, y me gusta mucho. Aunque eso no significa que ande detrás de su existencia todo el tiempo, también me doy mi lugar, madre dice que soy orgullosa como mi padre pero orgullosa mis colmillos, soy una Tepes y me debo comportar como tal.

Y yo… Yo soy Integra Tepes, hija del conde Dracula y Seras Victoria. Nieta de Integra y Arthur Hellsing. Sobrina no oficial de Claire y Leon Kennedy y amiga de Dorian Kennedy.

No me quejo por ser vampiro, me gusta ser joven por siempre, soy vanidosa (solo un poco) pero hay veces en las que desearía ser un humano por un día, para poder estar más cerca de Dorian, últimamente le veo triste y cuando me le acerco mucho ¡Agh! Esa horrible sensación de querer encajarle los colmillos, no me deja en paz. Nunca lo hago porque me enseñaron a controlarme, pero siempre he querido poder no hacerlo. Padre dice que eso es muy difícil porque a veces ni el mismo soporta el olor de la sangre en el cuello de mama (Creo que tiene algo que ver con que fue él quien la transformo) pero yo he logrado avances.

Esta soy yo, y esta es mi vida.

-Integra ¿de nuevo despierta?-

-¿Eh? No maestro, solo escribía algunas notas. ¿Veíamos trigonometría avanzada no es así?-

Mientras dejaba su diario en la mesa, el profesor asentía como intentando descifrar lo que ella había escrito en su cajón, y dándose por vencido volvió la espalda hacia el pizarrón y continuo con su clase, que ella ya se sabía de memoria. Mientras tanto ella miraba por la ventana del comedor intentando encontrar algo interesante en que mirar, dentro no había nada que mereciera su atención salvo los decorados de la casa, pero ya le habían aburrido y buscaba algo en que posar su mirada.

No podía salir puesto que todavía estaba el sol en lo alto del cielo, ese sol al que tanto detestaban sus padres, pero que ella anhelaba por sentir de lleno en su rostro níveo y blanco. Como a ella no le sucedía nada por más horas que se quedara debajo de los rayos, amaba poder sentir ese calor en su piel y su sangre. El viento susurraba por entre los árboles y se hacía notar entre el pasto haciéndolo mecer hacia un lado y después a otro, las flores danzando al son que el viento tocara, cual dama adiestrada en baile nocturno.

Ella no pudo evitar imaginarse siendo tomada de la cintura por Dorian, bailando en medio de la pista con finos trajes y una hermosa melodía de fondo. Aunque tuvo que desechar ese pensamiento de inmediato ya que estaba sintiendo unos aguijones en su cabeza, alguien intentaba penetrar en sus pensamientos. Seguramente su madre. Concentro toda su fuerza en mantener su mente resguardada para sí misma, le daba vergüenza que alguien se enterara de su gusto por Dorian, mas sabiendo el amplio historial de burlas que su padre tenía. No era muy prudente que digamos.

Volvió a regresar la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras su mente veía al profesor muy ensimismado dando la clase. Vio a la reja abrirse y creyó que era algún caballero y dama que venía a ver a sus abuelos cuando conoció el auto negro, al parecer blindado, de los Kennedy.

Ni bien le dijo al profesor que ya se podía ir, abrió el picaporte de la puerta para salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Bajaba pisos y se lanzaba de un lado a otro, intento en vano de recoger su cabello que de tan largo parecía cortina, hasta que llego a la puerta principal donde estaba su abuela, imponente hasta el final. Le saludo con un beso algo extraño en su frente, y una pequeña risilla de cómplices.

-Vienes a esperarlo mucho antes que yo, pequeña diablillo. Cuando tu padre se entere, ni toda Inglaterra va a contener sus celos.- decía integra mientras caminaban al patio, Integra encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- No es como que me vaya a lanzar a los brazos de Dorian abuela, se me dar mi lugar.-

-Digna hija de tu padre, mientras no le hagas pasar preocupaciones, por mi está bien.-

-Hola Integra. Mucho tiempo sin verlos.- Decía Claire en un medio grito que ella pudo escuchar a la perfección. Integra grande levanto la mano a la altura del pecho dando a entender que había entendido.- No fue tanto, algunos mese nada mas.-

-¿Bromeas? Para mí fue una eternidad con estos dos a mi lado, Dorian no puede quitar la vista de las fichas de trabajo y a Leon apenas y lo veo, ya no me deja ir a ninguna misión.-

Integra Hellsing y Claire continuaron hablando mientras entraban, mientras Integra Jr se quedaba en medio del paso esperando a los invitados restantes.

-Integra, te ves muy grande ya, como pasan de rápido los meses.- Oyó decir al jefe de los Kennedy a lo que ella correspondió con un abrazo de verdadera alegría a ver a su tío, mirándole a la cara y a eso ojos entre cafés y grises.- no son tantos tío, quizá este envejeciendo mentalmente porque usted se ve igual.- esto último lo decía sincero, ella no le veía envejecer como a los otros humanos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en algún momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Leon entro pasándole de lado dejándole sola con Dorian, como si fuera su cómplice, este ultimo salió del auto sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. El a pesar de no tener ningún título sobre la burguesía inglesa poseía un porte y una elegancia muy poco común en personas normales, sus padres también lo poseían aunque un tanto menos notorio.- Hola integra, te ves hermosa como siempre.- le dijo mientras ella le esperaba para posarse a su lado y empezar a andar.

-Tú lo dices porque no ves muchas chicas a menudo. Siempre estas entre puros soldados y balas.-

-Eso es una mentira, en mi escuadrón hay mínimo doce chicas que son muy bellas todas, pero ninguna se asemeja con tu belleza, integra. Es como si no fueras del todo normal.-

Integra sintió un vuelco ¿Acaso el sabia que ella no era humana? Lo intento ver de entre sus pensamientos pero él los tenía bien cuidados porque por más intentos que hizo no saco absolutamente nada de ahí.

Pero la inminente sensación de terror la olvido por completo cuando se percato de que estaba debajo del sol, sin nadie a la vista al parecer. Su emoción no tuvo limites y tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano y echo a correr como siempre lo hacía, a cientos de kilómetros por segundo viendo los arboles pasar de lado como rayos unos con otros, así siguió durante muchos minutos más hasta que sintió un peso muerto en su espalda. De inmediato recordó que era lo que había hecho y quien estaba con ella.

Paró en seco y bajo a Dorian de la misma, que la miraba con los ojos muy bien abiertos por la sorpresa y de la velocidad con la que habían recorrido toda esa distancia. Ella sintió un miedo que le recorría desde lo más hondo de su estomago hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, ella sabía que los humanos le temían a lo que no entendían o a lo que no era humano, entonces supo que Dorian ya no le iba a hablar jamás y que ya no volvería a ver a sus tíos.

La carcajada que dio Dorian la saco de orbita, aun mas cuando más relajado que nada, se sentó en el suelo indicándole que ella también lo hiciera.

-Ya sabía yo que corrías rápido, pero no Tan rápido. Eres una vampiresa excepcional, Integra Tepes.-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunto ella demasiado asombrada como para obedecer a su interlocutor. Su respuesta le asombro aun más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otra reacción que hubiera tenido.

-Desde que naciste, niña. Siempre supe que eras desde que naciste.-

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero y le den el visto bueno a esta historia. Como ven he intentado que sus personalidades fueran un tanto diferentes a lo que son sus progenitores. Con excepción de Claire, que por el momento le tendré fuera de combate. **

**Espero sus amados reviews, que si no fuera por ellos no hubiera escrito esta historia, que va dedicada con mucho cariño a Arial D' Anastasis, Pato-chan y Matsu Katski.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Cariños**

**Lindakennedy**


End file.
